


I found my love frozen

by magznus



Series: TPP [18]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frostbite, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magznus/pseuds/magznus
Summary: Juno looked almost peaceful, laying on his side with his legs drawn up almost to his chest. The room's temperature was barely warm enough for someone to survive in, and he was only wearing the dress that Peter had picked out for the heist. The same heist Juno had been taken from.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev & Rita, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Series: TPP [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	I found my love frozen

Juno looked almost peaceful, laying on his side with his legs drawn up almost to his chest. The room's temperature was barely warm enough for someone to survive in, and he was only wearing the dress that Peter had picked out for the heist. The same heist Juno had been taken from.  
He was unconscious when they found him and stayed that way as Jet lifted him up and carried him back to the ruby7. Peter had been quick to climb into the backseat and pulled Juno against his chest. He stripped off his own coat and wrapped it around the detective. He settled Juno so that his forehead was resting in the crook of his neck, and Peter could feel his ice cold skin as slowly warmth returned.  
The drive back to the Carte Blanch was a long one, and without vespa around they could only do their best until they arived. Jet had turned on the heater, and on Juno's other side Buddy had pressed against him. All in an attempt to warm him up, and hopefully wake him up.  
***  
His entire body seemed to be shaking, and Juno was a little afraid of biting his tongue with how much his teeth chattered. He was laying against something warm, while a heavy weight against his back pressed him forward. It took him a moment to realize they were people. But no matter how warm they were, or how safe he wanted to feel, Juno knew he had to get away.  
Their voices drifted above his head but he couldn't understand them. Hopefully they were distracted enough for him to take them by surprise.  
He took a moment to prepare before suddenly wrenching himself away from them and attempting to spin around. Juno fell forward in the small space, his legs not able to move more than a few inches. He collided with a wall of leather just before two pair of hands grabbed onto him and pulled him back.  
"Let me go damn it!" His voice was rough and scratchy as he gritted out the words.  
"Juno! Juno it's okay. You're not there anymore."  
He knew those voices, but everything hurt too much to try and think about why.  
"Stop! Just let me go!" The shivering had only gotten worse and Juno was shaking so hard he wasn't able to put up a fight as he was turned and made to face his captors.  
"Juno, shhh. It's alright I promise." Nureyev was holding him tightly, looking into his eyes desperately. "You're safe my love."  
"Nur-ra-ransom?"  
"That's right my dear, I’m right here."  
"I-i-i don't-" Juno could hardly speak through the shivering.  
The person behind him leaned closer. "God he's still practically frozen."  
"Bu-buddy?"  
"Right here darling." Buddy's voice was almost as warm as she was as she curled closer to him, once again squishing Juno between herself and Nureyev. "You just hold tight alright? We will be home in no time where Vespa can look you over."  
Juno had closed his eyes again, leaning into Nureyev who had started to play with his hair. Juno was sure it was matted and gross after being ignored for days, but it felt good nonetheless.  
"Whe-where are we?" His voice was so quiet he was sure only Nureyev caught the words.  
He whispered back. "The ruby7 my love."  
Juno laughed lifeless, "we ne-need to stop getting in-into life-threatening sit-situations in the back seat of this c-car."  
"I don't disagree." Nureyev paused for a moment, "when you feel better, we can steal if for a few hours. Make some better memories."  
"Mm I'd li-like that."  
"Go to sleep Juno, I'll still be here when you wake up."  
"Promise?"  
"Always."  
***  
Juno didn't fully wake up again until hours after they returned to the Carte Blanch. Peter stayed by his side the entire time, and only getting in Vespa's way once. Soon she finished looking over Juno and concluded that while he was malnourished and had a bad case of frostbite and hypothermia, he wasn’t going to get worse.  
When they first arrived, Rita had been a mess. Fluttering as close to Juno as she could be, and looking close to tears the entire time. It wasn’t until only her and Peter were left alone at Juno's bedside that she seemed to let go.  
Peter saw her lip begin to tremble, and that was his only warning before she collapsed onto the cot. Burying her face on Juno's shoulder as she began to cry. Peter didn't blame her, it had been over a week since they had last seen her bestfriend. A week where they didn't know if he was even alive, let alone what injuries he had if he was.  
So he didn't say anything, just rubbed her back as she cried herself out. Afterwards he helped Rita over to the spare cot, got her some water, and promised to keep vigil over both of them until she woke up.  
Peter positioned himself on the edge of Juno's cot, their hips pressed together while he reached forward to hold a still much too cold hand. He couldn't stop himself for searching for a pulse every few minutes, it wasn't enough to see Juno there, he had to feel that he was alive.  
His eyes had started to grow heavy when he felt the hand in his own begin to move. Peter's head snapped up to watch as Juno's face scrunched in confusion, his fingers curled tighter around Peter's.  
"Juno?" Peter leaned forward, keeping his voice low. "Can you open your eye for me dear?"  
Juno let out a huff of breath, turning towards Peter's voice.  
"I know you can do it love. Just for a few minutes."  
"Mm...Nureyev?"  
"Right here."  
Juno's eye fluttered open, though a little glossy he managed to look up into Peter's eye.  
"Hey." Juno's lips curved into a small smile.  
"Hello my love."  
"It's been a while, you look good."  
Peter laughed. "Thank you my dear detective. How are you feeling?"  
"Better, warmer."  
"Good, that's good." Peter sighed, feeling emotions begin to rise. "I um, I should get you some water."  
He stood before Juno could protest, moving across the room to a large sink. He could feel Juno’s eye on him, and knew he was going to have to let his emotions out sooner or later. Peter walked back slowly, helping Juno sit up and drink before sitting down a few feet away. Avoiding eye contact as he tried to control his now shaking hand.  
"Nureyev, what's wrong?"  
Peter looked up, meeting Juno's eye, and felt the dam break. He fell forward, his position on the bed leading to him ending bent over completely, with his face against Juno's hip. Peter let out broken sobs as he clung onto him, tears soaking through the hospital gown.  
"Oh Peter, hey it's okay. Shh it's okay." Juno ran cold fingers through his hair. "I'm right here, you came for me."  
That only made him cry harder, thinking of the days of searching, hours where he hopelessly watched video feeds over and over trying to see where Juno had gone. Peter clung to him even more, feeling his skin, his pulse, hearing each breath that meant that his Juno was alive.  
When Peter ran out of tears he replaced them with words "I'm so sorry, Juno I'm sorry. I should have been there, I should have been faster. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I’m so-"  
"Peter stop. Nureyev! It's okay." Juno pulled him upwards "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault baby. I promise I don't blame you."  
Juno slid over to one side of the cot, pulling at Peter's hands until he moved to the other half. Together they laid down, curled as close as they could get on the small cot. They ran comforting hand through eachothers hair and fell asleep knowing that in that moment they were safe.


End file.
